Solitude
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Oneshot: JxA: Sequel to Broken. Atilea can't help but love Jaden. Can solitude help her relieve her confusion? AN: I WAS BORED! PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, only Atilea Devlin. This is a Alexis/Jaden oneshot, but it's mainly a little OC work that popped in my head. It's the sequel to "Broken" and it takes place in Season 3, in my fic 'Chaos of Love'. Please R&R!

**Solitude**

"Jaden..." Atilea whispered, she sighed as she sat on the edge of the cliffs outside of the Slifer Dorms. She pulled her knees close to her body and rested her chin on top of them. Her black and red jumper brushing aginst her legs as she did so. She closed her dark jade green eyes, her DMG styled dark brown hair falling down her back and onto her light orange longsleeved hooded shirt. She pictured the dark brown and orange haired boy. "Can't you see I love you?"

_Now he has Alexis to hold him close. You should move on, Ati. Before you destroy yourself. _

Atilea shook her head, her twin sister Aelita had told her that.

_Jaden can't love all three of us! He loves Alexis, now stop being hopelessly in love with him and move on! _

Atilea closed her eyes harder. Ironically, Blair had told her that. The psycho fangirl of Jaden for three years actually telling him he could love Alexis.

_Atilea, here's what you can do. Get some solitude in your life, cause all you're doing is dragging everyone down. Jaden and Alexis are meant to be together. Move On. Meet new people. And stop bringing people into your issues!_

Hot tears stung Atilea's eyes as she thought of Chazz's words. No matter how hurtful they were, he was right.

_Love can break hearts. Atilea, he loves someone else. I care about your feelings, but it's the truth. Stop bothering Jaden and find a new love... It's the only thing I can tell you. I'm sorry._

Atilea laughed, the tears sliding down her face. Dagger had said that. The sweet, shy, cousin to Alexis. She was right. But that couldn't stop Atilea's feelings.

_Listen to me, little sis. Guys are stupid. Heck, look at the one I like! He's a dino nut! But you're gonna just have to find Mr. Right, and that isn't Jaden. He's out there somewhere and he's gonna sweep ya of your feet. Trust me..._

Emma had said that. Emma, the one who was like her big sister. Atilea continued to hear her friend's voices.

_Coming to me now? I thought everyone gave you advice... Jaden loves Lex. Laurie Loves Chazz. Tyranno loves Emma. Bastion loves Aelita. Syrus loves Aléa. And I love Dagger. That simple. You may love Jaden, but you aren't meant to be together. I don't want to hurt you, Ati, but that's the way it is..._

Johan's words echoed within Atilea's confused mind, she grabbed the sides of her head with her hands and shook it fiercely. Trying to make it stop. The solitude finally settling in her mind.

_You can't keep doing this! You have to move on and find someone else, Atilea!_

Laurie, her other big sister, had shouted this at Atilea when she tried sabotaging Alexis one day. She was right as well. Atilea did need to move on, but could she?

_You're a beautiful girl, Atilea. You _can_ move on and you _can_ find somebody. Someone who will love you and care for you. That's the way it is with Jay and Lex. Please, try and move on..._

Tyranno, the hardheaded dino nut, had pleaded with Atilea. She was finally starting to listen.

_Love is scary, Atilea. Boys don't want to be lonely, Girls just want to feel loved. There's somebody out there for you, but it's not Jaden. I'm sorry it has to be this way..._

Syrus, the sweetie that Aléa had a crush on, had gently told her that. Atilea finally stopped freaking out and stared out into the perilous ocean, a breeze whipped in, making her hair flow behind her. The moonlight reflecting in her jade green eyes. She finally smiled.

"They're right..." Atilea whispered. "I can find somebody... somebody who will love me as much as I will them." She stood up and crossed her arms. "I do need solitude..."

**The End**

A/N: I WAS BORED! Yeah, I get bored easily. But in the end, Atilea moved on. (Now ppl leave me alone about the Jaden/Atilea issues!) And I think I'm going to write one more oneshot involving Atilea... hmm... let's see. (pauses) GOT IT! HAHA! PERFECT! Please R&R! But No Flamez! CLICK THE BUTTON! I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
